StarFox: The Cornarian Heroine
by QuartzCat
Summary: A planet, the main planet of the Lylat System is in grave danger once again, whatever happened to Cernaria, might juts happen to Cornaria when the StarFox team steps out, will Miyu Lynx step in?
1. Chapter 1

-1Prologue: Fear

The wind dropped, the steadiness of the trees seemed to sway away with the wind, the coldness, the death. The ruins of the temples layed there is front of her feet, a blue fox stood watching, looking at the ruins, nothing a mere Cernarian could do but watch. The villages burned the air, wreaked with rotting corpses. Blood layed out on the grass, writings on the walls, smoothed away, clouds covered the sky, bringing no hope. Cherry blossoms danced around the ground, being swept away by the fleeing wind, everything was so silent, it seemed as if summer had returned and life came back. The souls of those dead carried away freed from this misery. The wind took them and freed them across the boundary of living and death and they were freed.

Fear was in the air, she walked slowly, gripping her staff tight, holding it, with dear life. Nothing seemed to glimmer, nothing seemed to rise, and nothing seemed of hope. The smell of the dead, fear and living were mixed and the smell of war was there. Her blue fur swayed in the wind, the cries of pain too much, the groaning of the gods and wind, too much, she could not stand it anymore, her heart was pounding, the tears fell to the ground, people calling her name, crying for help, their blood lose too much, everything was too much. The saltiness of the air was the tears of many soldiers and gods who wept through the rain, the wind stopped the groaning stopped. The cherry blossoms swayed through the wind, silence crept over the land, darkness came, the vulpine turned, her blue fur drenched with tears, and blood.

"They are here…," she whispered.

The wind picked up and stated to blow, roaring noise piercing through the silence, taunting, the villagers, taunting them to their deaths. The vulpine cried, calling out, calling to hope, nothing was answering, nothing. Nothing but the deaths, moaning, groaning, no hope could reach them, nothing could. A distress call broken by deaths, reinforcements ran from the scene, the vulpine dropped to her knees, she cradled her head in her hands, rocking back and forth, nothing she could do, mother, father dead, freed from this world. She cried her eyes were red, bloodshot from the pain, misery and tears. She blinks and feels warmth, a wind of warmth.

She looks up, her ears twitch and she looks. The crumbling of the temples, the yells of pain, fear rushing towards her, she could here her blood pounding in her ears, her eyes wide with fear, she watches as the flame draws near. Death is near, she sits watching the flame and feeling the waves of heat against her blue fur, she will be free, and her mouth creeps into a smile.

"Krystal!" a voice rings out from below, a voice calling.

She turns her head seeing the blue foxes call for her, "Come!" they say over and over. Her crystal colored eyes blink with tears she calls out to the gods, asking what to do, she watches the shadows dart from everywhere, consuming lives, the voices, she looks ahead and watches the flame draw near, nothing she could do, she will be free from the pain and misery. Her tears dry into the air, her eyes open with hope, joy, nothing seemed so real then freedom. The temples in the land fell to the flame, the villagers burned with horror; she closed her eyes and smiled,

"Nothing more than freedom…" she whispered, the three suns seemed to vanish she closed her eyes and felt coldness around her and everything went black…


	2. Chapter One: Hostiles

Chapter One: Hostiles

"They planned it," Miyu mumbled under her breath as she ran down the corridor.

An enemy attacked minutes before that. The weakest time of the city was upon them, they were rebuilding the city after the aporoid attack. The titanium buildings halfway built were crumbled to the ground now, an attack was made. The StarFox team was already off on the mission to transport materials needed for the buildings, the defense was off patrol for a half of an hour to help with repairs, and these enemies seemed to be watching them and knew when to attack. These seemed to be copy cats from the ways that they attacked, just like the aporoids, yet these pilots were skilled for what they looked like and they had a better offense then the aporoids did, and a worse defense. Though no one could get into the defense since the offense was so great with the skilled pilots, that's were Captain Miyu Lynx came in.

Miyu Lynx was a skilled pilot, and a great Captain, she was sent in to break the attack formations, she had better plans. She wasn't just going to break through she was going to show them whose system of planets this was, and in the dogfights it was hers.

"Alpha one," she called over her transmitter, "Release lift lock!"

Miyu punched her fingers onto the control panel in front of her. She watched a blue bar rise up in four areas. Shield was at one-hundred percent, Miyu looked around and saw a silver ring around her begin to twist and then disappear, shields activated. Her maps appeared on the control panel and a blue bar rose for that and communications. Her laser power was good with a blue bar rising and saw her engines roar on with a bar boosting up, her boosters were fine, for now. She was waiting for the first lift-lock to be released; she felt her ship drop a foot and that answered her question when it would drop.

"Releasing lift lock on three," came a robotic voice from the monitors, "One¼two-"

"Release the lift lock!" yelled Miyu over her speakers, she was in a hurry, she couldn't miss this fight.

"Releasing¼" the voice echoed through the hanger.

Miyu's engines started up, she could see a silver glow in the back of her ship, she pushed her control forward and launched her ship, she was released and did a barrel roll, she saw others following her lead, she launched again and boosted into hyper-speed, she flew around Cornaria dodged enemy fire, clouds were above her so enemies would be able to attack more often then she liked. Miyu looked around at the crumbling city, she barrel rolled to the right, Miyu dove towards the ground and flied close to the ground, evading any still standing buildings in her way, she adjusted her G-Diffuser and boosted herself closer to the ground, she watched a gauge lowered itself two percent, she was only at ninety-eight, which didn't bother her, she just didn't like the gauges uneven. Miyu felt a rumble through the controls, she looked around and saw the same metal line from her barrier, it was slowing down! Miyu looked around, but she didn't see anything that could break through.

Miyu got her answer then, a larger, thick, mechanical black leg slammed to the ground; Miyu swerved out of the way, and pulled herself up, further from the ground. Miyu boosted again and another two percent went down, she evaded any enemy ships that acme at a fats speed that she couldn't shoot down, then enemy fire came.

"Miyu, watch out for enemy fire," Bill's voice came over the intercom line, "It could disincarnate you at any moment,"

Miyu looked up and saw a wave of red flashed coming for her, Miyu's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it, the aporoids were never like this, they never attacked with full force, what were these things, but it wasn't a time to think about hat she had to dodge this enemy fire, and now, Miyu pulled her joystick up down, left right In any way to dodge enemy fire, but she couldn't it was to fast, it blew of her wings and she went tumbling down, she couldn't believe it she was going to die, in her first mission unless she could steer this enough to make at least a landing where she could stay alive.

"No!" yelled Katt's voice and that was all Miyu paid attention to, Miyu yanked her joystick up and felt her weight crash against the ground, she slid through a bunch of debris. Miyu shielded her face from the debris of glass that came crashing through and any other rocks or metals that came flying.

Miyu wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at the fog around her; it seemed to be crushing her lungs. Miyu saw her vision start to get blurry, she felt ice creeping up her body, was the fog coming from the enemy, it seemed to be because regular fog just can't poison you. Miyu thought, she could still move but it would hurt, where would she go? Her eyes darted everywhere for possibilities, but she couldn't find any, the debris. She could go under there, wait for an opening moment, then run and try to get to the generators, but she couldn't last very long in this fog, she had to move.

Miyu grabbed a hold of her joystick and pushed herself up, it hurt when she did it, she felt more blood dripping everywhere, it felt ice cold. She shook her head with painful jerks, Miyu, looked ahead of her and begun running, the enemies must have heat sensors, because a wave of red fire came charging down at her once again, Miyu just ran, she moved from side to side moving quickly, she couldn't help it, she was fleeing, but she would make a comeback, a leg from the enemy came rushing down towards her, Miyu felt the ground tip beneath her, she fell over sliding through the mechanical debris, Miyu slid under some debris and fell through.

Katt couldn't believe it, how could she, she was a better pilot then anybody, what happened, that failed?

"Katt," Bill's voice came out of nowhere and brung Katt to cold reality.

"Bill, I have figured something, why didn't Miyu tell us why she was falling, and we could have tried, though we saw her, we were to busy fighting, but since her cockpit broke open, from what I heard, she must have been shielding herself, she must have made a pretty good landing, but why didn't she call us, what if the fog killed her?"

"Whadda you mean?"

"The fog, ever since the enemy came," Katt shut off for a few minuets to shoot and dodge enemy fire, "The fog showed up, though we didn't do it because all the electirity is down and all smoke is sucked up through generators, so what do you think happened."

"I don't know, but I got a call from Pepper, he said we gotta start the generators back up,"

"What?"

"Yeah I know, he said we need power through he city again, so we can try at least try to-then he was cut off, and I don't know what happened to Miyu, what if she got the call first, and maybe she went, not wanting to put us in danger maybe-"

"No, I know Miyu, she tries to get everyone killed, at least the way she acts, but she gets everyone out of situations, she is alive and I know it! I am going after her!"

"Katt no! Stop!"

Katt smirked and boosted off, four percent dropped from the gauge, she flew at mach one waiting for her enemies to get on her tail, they could go up to mach two, so she knew they would be all over her like a hobo on a ham sandwich. Katt saw them on her tail, Katt went for the ground, she dove, then pulled her joystick up and watched a her enemies crash into the ground,

"Bill, I found a way to kill 'em!"

Bill's voice was amazed, "Katt you still amaze me, well then, like you always say, forget the mission, do the blastin'!"

Bill swerved in front of her and went into mach 1, once again he did the technique Katt did and three more enemies were killed, Katt and Bill started to play with them, swerving in front of them and bashing them into debris, until they caught on. Katt, once again started her technique, but they went into mach 2 and blasted right next to her, her shield started to vanish, that was right, she thought, if there are two opposite speeds going in the same direction, the faster one would go fast and rip anything off the other, I knew paying attention to Slippy would be worth it!

"Bill, don't go into mach speed, remember what Slippy said? Anyway, let them come after you, then when you get close to a building jerk up, so fats they can't see you, do not go fast."

"Gotcha there Katt."

"What?"

"Way ahead of you?"

"What?"

"Go close to the ground then jerk up, your method without speed,"

"Right."

Katt once again listened to Bill and tried his technique, it was working until they caught onto this.

"Bill, will never get 'em,"

"Yes we will, cause guess you I found running."

"Who?"

"I just a person,"

"Who?"

"Fay."

"What-say what?"

"With squadron fifty two, marching to be exact,"

"Well then lets go!"

"I thought you would never say that,"

"You don't know me very well."

Miyu's breathing was better and not shallow and cold. Miyu watched as they fought the enemy, they were to slow, they had to make quicker turns then that, and another thing was they never watched each others backs, which would be helpful at times. Miyu heard the marching but instead of running to them, she walked back into the shadows, no need to go after them, she found a different passage to the generators, Miyu army crawled through the sewer walk way, to the right side of her, there was the sewer water. Miyu looked along the pipe way and crawled her way though, she came upon a small sewer door, it was a pipe, she was small enough to fit through, Miyu opened the hatch quietly and jumped into, no harm in trying.

After Miyu jumped in a mechanical grinding was head, the joints of an aporoid came walking through, as it walked it noticed footsteps, and heard it coming from below ground, it put its jaws and its claws to the ground and begun to dig.


	3. Chapter Two: Recon

Chapter Two: Recon

"Sir, I did make it, I found a sewer line that ran all the way under here and up,"

"I still can't believe you made it, through the crash, and the aporoid chasing you, tell me, what have you found of these enemies, Miyu."

"Sir, the fog, that we call it, is actually a poison in the air, from the enemy. That is why I said earlier, send every troop out with a suit on, and also, I have also figured that," Miyu remembered how the great enemy moved so swiftly, and had a barrier, and also shut down your barrier.

"And¼"

"And sir, these enemies can move swiftly, these enemies know how to shut down you shields. And tell the troops, to go above mach 2, you can never go mach 1, because that's how they get you, and you must learn to maneuver quickly in front of buildings, to let the enemies become distracted and smash into the building, that is all sir, Katt and Bill may know more when they get back off mission sir-"

"That's why I have called upon you after you healed."

"Sir, excuse me, but what the heck?"

"They were taken down, by the generators, which is why I am sending you onto a recon mission, with Fay. You shall scout the area,"

"Sir, a lot think that I am dead sir."

"That they should, though you will be back through the sewer with a mask on of course!"

"You really mean it sir?" ask Miyu sarcastically, though the General did not catch onto it.

"Yes that I do."

Miyu nodded, she didn't think Katt and Bill were going try to go after her, but with Miyu's luck, she knew they were, she needed a team and a well trained team to go down into those sewers, and the General didn't have that. Miyu needed to go alone, and she need to say it now, or everyone would die, the whole military's fate was resting on her shoulders, and she didn't like it.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miyu?"

"I need to go on this mission alone, I can't risk other people to get hurt, that isn't my type of how to get an enemy."

"Miyu, may I say something? You have to go out with a team by yourself you may have a less chance of getting caught but-"

"There that is just it!" Miyu walked up the steps and pointed to the map. "You see." she pointed the far side away from the generators, "If we are here, and you see a huge army marching across, your gonna attack them if you were their enemy." Miyu looked up at the General and traced her finger across the map, "You don't see that one person, and there you go, that open person is within enemy lines. Fair enough."

"Fair, though, one flaw."

"And what?"

"You are forgetting to bring your weapon."

"I knew it, thank you General, sir, I am ff for duty." she stood to attention, "Dismissed?"

"Dismissed."

Miyu turned and started to jog out the door, though she was stopped. The doors opened and there stood Katt and Bill.

Katt smirked, "Heard the whole thing, and we saw you crash, we knew you were gonna make it back here, so here we are, are you ready Miyu, 'cause you ain't goin' nowhere without us, right?"

"What could I do without you guys?"

Bill answered, "Nothing."

"I know." Katt said so Miyu wouldn't' have to reply.

Miyu turned to the General and smirked, "Sir change in plans."

"Yes?"

"I am bringing two more recruits."

"Dang right she is." Katt smirked and held her black fighter helmet tighter and looked at Bill.

Bill nodded, General Pepper just sighed and watched them go, he could stop them.

"Miyu, are you ready to go to the Generators?"

"Katt, that I am, yes, I crashed down and I can't believe I made it out, I am still-"

"No meaning to think," Bill interrupted, "You're a good pilot, so why else are you still alive, there would be no other reason."

Miyu didn't reply instead she stopped, they didn't need to take ships and land. Miyu darted past Katt and Bill and went into the weaponry room. Bill and Katt were close behind.

"We don't need ships!" Miyu cried, "We can take the spare armor and go rescue them and start the generators up like this, we won't get caught very easily, sips make noise, we don't, this is it, you two get helmets on!" Miyu took a breath and zipped up her black jumpsuit, "This is how Fay was going but get caught, we are a smaller group. We can slip past them and easily get there now!"

"She's right, Bill."

"Yeah, that she is."

"I know I am."

Katt looked up to the ceiling, then back down to Miyu, "Right, since we are going like this, we will head through the sewers, where some enemies are, not all, then once were out of those we will head across through the most debris, then make an attack once near generators to signal to Fay that we are there and then we will start the generators up. Then were done."

"Sounds good to me," Bill said, he liked it when Katt was so demanding her plans always worked.

"Right, were heading out!" Miyu yelled.

They ran down the hallway and past every soldier that was busy. Miyu smiled, she had a team, a good one. Since the suits came with blasters they didn't need to grab any. They slipped down the corner, they ran into the weaponry room and Miyu typed in three numbers, 971, the door slid open and they ran through. Their hollow feet sounds echoed through the metal hallway then they heard Pepper's voice, they knew it wasn't good news.

"We are being under attack by the enemy, I suggest no one leave unless asked to, please be safe and fight." he voice echoed, an eerie silence was being continued, Katt looked at everyone and shook her head.

"Change of plans."

Miyu nodded with Bill.

They started to turn until they heard Pepper's voice within their helmets, "Go on, you must recover anyone else, now-"

The building shook and a hole ripped through the roof, a light came beaming down, the enemies found a way in. Katt flew against the wall with Miyu, Bill flew through the air.

"Bill!" Katt yelled as he disappeared within the light in the air. "NO!"

"He can't be gone!"

Miyu couldn't believe it, was Bill really gone? "We have to continue Katt, we must get Fay, they could-" Miyu was cut off by another shake, Miyu fell to her knees, the enemy was strong, yet somehow they had a weakness but where?

"Miyu hurry start down the hall, I have a plan!"

The thick black leg of the enemy came swinging down, Katt jumped in the way and was swept up with it into the air.

"Not you too Katt!" Miyu yelled, but remembered Katt's words, she had to complete the mission, but there was a slight change in plans, she had to fight to complete it.

Before there was another shake Miyu started for the end of the hall, she crashed her soldier against it and fell out the door. Quickly she got up and stared at the enemy, the searchlight beaming down, they red eye shooting it's laser, the legs killing anything. Miyu had to stop it, she looked ahead, debris blocked her way, but she saw it, the sewers. She started to run and tripped along the way, the planet started to shake, she looked further ahead and saw what she didn't want to see. There were aliens, a different species, they had brown slimy skin, with three legs, their four black beady eye focused on the surface, they were digging, digging for what? Miyu ducked for the ground, what were they doing? She looked up and saw one carrying something, it looked like- something she never wanted to see her enemies have.

A bomb, not an ordinary bomb, it was black, a nuclear bomb, a hand held one, the scientists made it up, to attack but as soon as it hit something it exploded, were they planning to explode Cornaria?

Miyu wouldn't let them.

She picked up a rock and threw one, right into the eye of the one digging, it stopped and looked at her, that wasn't a good sign.


End file.
